Mt Silver
by EmerMarie
Summary: The most epic battle in Pokémon history takes place in the most dangerous mountain, but why would it be there of all places? A mountain that gives the feeling of a Pokémon League... why would it... he... be there?


**I know I should be working on Eldin, but I'm currently having a Writer's Block on that while trying to find a way to make the fourth chapter look less ugly. Anyway... this is just a little one-shot I made. I've seen other variations of stories involving Red in Mt. Silver, but I couldn't find any good ones that involve the player character (Gold/Ethan/Hibiki, Crystal/Kris, or Lyra/Kotone, your choice), so I decided to make a one-shot that does involve the player. I've deliberately made the player character and Pokémon here ambiguous, since I figured that it could be anyone. As for who they are, I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**I own nothing here, Pokémon is under the property of Game Freak from Nintendo. Oh yeah, and the battle with Red is the most epic battle ever. SERIOUSLY. Don't believe me? Go fight him yourself. That battle is AWESOME.**

**Edit: Based on the first review, yes, I'm pretty sure it may get a little repetitive as to who the starter Pokémon is. Here, it would be either Meganium, Typhlosion, or Feraligatr, the Johto starters to be more specific. But if you really want to know what my starter would be, I would go with Typhlosion most of the time, or sometimes Meganium, or somtimes Feraligatr. Because I couldn't decide who to choose, I just decided to keep them ambiguous. Makes it easier for me to write.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Mt. Silver - Red**

* * *

I really have no idea. Why did I come here in the first place again?

I remember the time when I managed to collect the eight badges from Johto, which was the reason why I challenged the Pokémon League, and causing Team Rocket to disband once again in the process. Just like what that other Trainer had done three years ago. I remember defeating Lance and his few famous, if not infamous, Dragonite with my starter Pokémon. I remember being motivated to challenge the Gym Leaders of Kanto afterwards, I remember defeating them as well. After all of that... I them remember Professor Oak giving me permission to enter this place, the large mountain cave entrance that stood there before me.

Mount Silver, the most dangerous place of Kanto, or Johto, according to my Pokégear. Why is that?

Regardless, I've got very mixed feelings about this mountain. For one, it is very cold, for I could see my own breath come out every time I breathe. I was glad that the Professor warned me that the place was cold, otherwise I would've frozen to death had I not brought a parka, among with some other winter gear.

I felt something nudge my shoulder, turning my head quickly, I noticed that it was only my starter Pokémon trying to comfort me. Giving my most trusted partner a small smile, I nodded at it in thanks. Feeling motived again, I decided to enter, my partner by my side.

My Pokémon and I explored the cave in what seemed to be an eternity. There were instances in which I wanted to go back, but... something kept telling me that I should, no, _**must**_ keep going ahead. For once, my starter Pokémon seemed scared, but I only told it not to worry and that I was by its side as I rubbed its head. Thankfully, it seemed to have cheered up a little as it started to climb up some rocks with me on its back. Once we reached up some ledges, we found a cave that led to the outside world. Walking out, my partner and I found that it was unusually... warm. My starter and I looked at each other in confusion.

Regardless, I took off my parka, but kept it on hand in case I needed it again. My partner sniffed around to see if there was anything suspicious, but found none. I called out its name, catching its attention as it turned its head towards me. I only nodded at it again before we continued going upward, continued climbing Mt. Silver., continued... to destinations unknown. After about an hour of climbing, we found numerous caves leading to its interior. As soon as I approached one, I felt chills instantly go through my spine. The chills not only came from the cold breeze that blew from within the cave, but also something from within my mind. Part of me wanted to leave, to get out of place. Only the screeches of the Zubat and Golbat that echoed from within snapped me out of my temporary trance. My starter Pokémon moved in front of me as we looked at each other in the eye. I smiled at it again.

I put my parka back on and readied myself as the both of us continued on inside. It's amazing, considering the fact that it was cold at the base of the mountain, yet it was a bit warm just earlier, and now... it's cold within the mountain.

I shrieked a little as a Misdreavus swooped down past us, laughing at my reaction. It wasn't until my friend attacked it did the Screech Pokémon go away. I thanked my Pokémon as I wiped some cold sweat from my face before continuing on.

The both of us scaled even more rocks as we climbed up higher and higher into the rocks of Mt. Silver. I found it odd, for I kept having a weird feeling about this place.

I wasn't alone.

What I meant by that was not by the Pokémon, for I knew very well that Pokémon inhabit this place. What I actually meant, was that I may not be the only person here. Then again, were there any other Trainers that would dare trek this mountain? That was regarded as one of the most dangerous places of Kanto and Johto, only accessible to the most skilled Trainers? Wait, that doesn't sound right... Okay, then, were there any other Trainers, other than those most skilled Trainers permitted here, that would dare step foot here? Judging from the odd chills that could be felt in my spine, along with the cold sweat that beaded around my forehead, probably not.

I wiped some more sweat from my face as I turned towards my starter, who was sniffing around yet again. The memories as to how I obtained it cheered me up a bit. Professor Elm gave it to me so I could have a traveling partner while running an errand for him. Who would've thought that that one event became the beginning of a long chain of events that made me into the Trainer that I am today. I sighed a little with a smile as my starter took notice. It looked at me with a concerned look on its face, but cheered up when it saw that I was happy with it. It nodded at me again before it let me get on its back so the both of us could scale up even more rocks that led us higher into Mt. Silver.

A glint of light caught our attention as it blinded me briefly, mainly due to me being in the dark for so long. I told my starter to head towards the source of the light, and it did so without question. The source of light turned out to be yet another cave that lead to the outside. I thought that it would be warm outside, but decided not to take off my parka again as I saw the mountain from outside being covered in white.

Snow.

I stepped off from my partner's back as the both of us ventured outside, our feet crunching at the snow below us. I looked down at the ground below, then up at the mountain above. We're probably halfway up as far as I know. I had no idea that a mountain could be this high... I took a deep breath as I rubbed my partner's head and continued climbing up the rocks that led to the higher grounds.

We found more caves, but my partner and I decided to get to the farthest one up, since we'll be seeing almost everything from up there. Hopefully, at least. Having successfully climbed up, we entered the cave that the both of us agreed to get to. The interior was odd, though. It has the nostalgic feeling...

Of a Pokémon League... or something even stronger than that... I had another feeling, and I'm sure my starter Pokémon had it as well.

We're not alone here in this mountain.

My partner silently followed me as I slowly walked forward. The same feeling that I had while my Pokémon and I were in the Indigo Plateau was evident here. Was someone battling here before? My starter Pokémon nudged me in the shoulder again as it looked at another source of light. I looked up too, how many more caves are there? Regardless, I climbed onto my starter Pokémon's back again and let it do its usual task of climbing up the scaly rocks. The cave that was just at the top, it led outside... and it was snowing.

As soon as my partner and I stepped into the snow, which was a bit deeper than before, all sounds seemed to have stopped. Nothing but an eerie silence loomed around us. All that was ahead was a pathway, but I could barely see what was ahead due to the thick snow slowly falling down.

Keeping my hand on my starter Pokémon, who was shivering a little, the both of us walked forward and followed where the snowy pathway lead us. We stopped as we noticed... a set of steps made from stone? Looking up, my eyes widened at what I am seeing.

A Pokémon Trainer, nowhere than a few years older than me, was standing there, gazing at the land of Johto in front of him, a Pikachu on his shoulders.

He had no protective snow gear on. He only wore a pair of thin blue jeans and a short-sleeved black shirt, and a red vest with a white vertical stripe. The most notable feature on him was his red hat. I then remembered who he was.

It was Red, the famous Pokémon Trainer that had defeated Team Rocket three years before, the Champion known around both Kanto _and_ Johto. The one that has gone missing without any ways of contact, no one even knew where he was located. Not the Gym Leaders of Johto, not the Gym Leaders of Kanto, not Professor Elm, not Professor Oak, not the professor's grandson, the Viridian Gym Leader, Blue Oak... not even his own _mother_ in Pallet Town knew where he was.

Yet _here_...

Red was _here_ of _all_ _places?_

I took a step forward, and the ears of Red's Pikachu twitched. It turned its head and noticed me from behind. The Pikachu made a sound to his Trainer that broke the silence, and only then did he turn his head towards me. I wanted to tell him that he has friends and family who are worried about him back in the world at the base of this mountain, no... _**away**_ from this mountain, but the words became stuck in my throat. My starter Pokémon only looked at the Pikachu in the eye, when I noticed this, I instantly found out what was going to happen, for the Pikachu's small red cheeks began to spark.

Red merely raised his right arm as his Pikachu used it as a small walkway before landing all fours into the snow. The Pikachu let out a somewhat excited cry, it knew that my partner was strong, it knew that my entire Pokémon team was strong. Because of this, it wanted to fight. Only then did Red move his hat up slightly, revealing his brown eyes. It was weird, they looked emotionless, as if someone was... _controlling_ him, yet... he has a mind of his own...

The Pikachu squeaked in excitement again, it must have not battled for quite a while. When I looked up at the Trainer, who was at the top of the small stairway, again, his brown eyes bore into my own. The first rule of Pokemon battling instantly came into my mind.

_When two Trainers meet each other's eyes, they must battle_.

Taking one last deep breath, I took out a Poké Ball from my belt and threw it ahead of me, revealing the first Pokémon I caught with the help of my starter.

To my surprise, Red smiled, but only slightly.

He merely raised his arm to touch the rim oh his hat, and thus, the final battle begins...

* * *

**I'm sure you may have noticed, but I freaking hate Lance's three Dragonite. I swear they're annoying to go up against. I'm just glad that they have a x4 weakness against Ice, and my Red Gyarados has Ice Fang. Woo... Defeating Lance has become so much easier in HeartGold and SoulSilver than in the originals. Thank you random type-weakening Berries.**

**Oh yeah, and Voltorb Flip can go burn itself. I want my slot machines back in the Game Corner, dang it! That way I can get my freaking Ice Beam TM... Seriously, ten thousand coins? Pah, lower that price if we're only going to get a handful of coins in a game that we continuously lose in. Now I have a good reason to hate Voltorbs. Electrodes are more awesome, anyway.**

**My little random rants aside, feel free to tell me what you think of this. Other than that, thanks for reading.**


End file.
